


iGet banned

by MissJCM



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all I could think during the iget banned episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iGet banned

**Author's Note:**

> originaly posted at omg-by-me.tumblr.com

At the end one of the girls would get up and go sing the damn song, and the guys would just play the instruments. And Because I’m such a Seddie shipper it would be Sam. She would feel sorry for them so she would get up, grab the mic and start singing. And then After the show Freddie would go thank her and he would hug her, than Carly would ask Sam why she did it and she would look back at Freddie with girls all over him and say: “because that’s the only way girls would love a dork like that” and smile and then she would leave sad. Freddie would see her leaving, he would follow her and say “hey, wanna go watch a movie? Those girls would never see an action movie with me.” and smile. Then they would just go to the movie and make out. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO, he would compliment her awesome voice.


End file.
